


The Further Consequences of Body Shots

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On 7/21, <a href="http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/"><b>squidgiepdx</b></a>  wrote a Lorne/Parrish commentfic (<a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/264562.html?thread=51534962#t51534962">you can find here</a>) for <a href="http://clwilson2006.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://clwilson2006.livejournal.com/"></a><b>clwilson2006</b> .  There was discussion afterward about future pairings - and this was the natural result.  You can read the commentfic first if you want to, but this is really pretty much a followup that can be read standalone.  And is pretty much just porn.  Hot, hot, dirty porn.<br/>Pairing:Pornex -- Parrish/Lorne/Dex, (‘Pornex‘ because we think it sounds like a company whose products are featured on the late night QVC segment where you can find all your high quality ... ahem, <em>intimate accessories</em> at low, low prices, with a lenient return policy and <span class="u">never</span> any shipping charges.)<br/>Written for the <a href="http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com">SGA Saturday</a> Livejournal community, week 8 for the prompt: RARE</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Further Consequences of Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> On 7/21, [](http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/profile)[**squidgiepdx**](http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/)  wrote a Lorne/Parrish commentfic ([you can find here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/264562.html?thread=51534962#t51534962)) for [](http://clwilson2006.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://clwilson2006.livejournal.com/)**clwilson2006**  .  There was discussion afterward about future pairings - and this was the natural result.  You can read the commentfic first if you want to, but this is really pretty much a followup that can be read standalone.  And is pretty much just porn.  Hot, hot, dirty porn.  
> Pairing:Pornex -- Parrish/Lorne/Dex, (‘Pornex‘ because we think it sounds like a company whose products are featured on the late night QVC segment where you can find all your high quality ... ahem, _intimate accessories_ at low, low prices, with a lenient return policy and  never any shipping charges.)  
> Written for the [SGA Saturday](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com) Livejournal community, week 8 for the prompt: RARE

 

Not seeing his teammates in the mess, Ronon heads for a table occupied by Lorne and David Parrish.He grunts in welcome before sitting down to his dinner.He hitches a shoulder at David, who’s blushing, and asks, "What's with him?" through a mouthful of almost-beef stew.

"We were, uhh..." Lorne stutters to a halt, then decides to lay it all out."We were just talking about you."

"Really?What about me?" Ronon tears off a hunk of sourdough bread and dredges it through the gravy before taking a huge bite.

Lorne looks down at his tray and, after almost a full minute’s silence, David speaks up."We were talking about the body shots ... and what happened afterwards.I was wondering if you'd paired up."At Ronon's quizzical look, he explains, "I mean, like me and Lorne, Sheppard and McKay, Teyla and Kanaan, Weir and Radek...”

"Nah.Pairs were pretty rare on Sateda.Was mostly triads and quads, with some larger groups.”He continues, explaining a practice he hasn’t given much thought since becoming a Runner, "You know – so there’s always somebody to help each other out."After enjoying their nonplussed looks (and another bite of stew), he looks straight at Lorne."Triads were _very_ popular in the military."

Lorne turns to Parrish, his throat moving, but making no sound.Ronon smiles as he sops up the last of his stew with his bread, confident he knows what’s going through their minds.He pats his stomach."Good stew today." He grabs his tray and stands up.Before heading to the busing station, he offers, "If you ever want to..." He lets his voice trail off and smiles, leaving the opportunity hanging in the air.

~*~*~

It’s three days before Lorne and Parrish can broach the subject, longer to discuss it without stammering. It doesn't help that Ronon winks whenever one of them passes him in the halls.Once they decide that they’re interested (very, **very** interested) in proceeding, they cautiously approach the sweaty Satedan as he heads back to his quarters after an afternoon run with Sheppard.

Plans are made.Blushes are suffered.Butterflies invade both men's bellies the night of the event.

"Would you stop pacing?"

"Sorry," Evan confesses, "just a little nervous."

David grabs his partner's hand and reels him in.Planting a kiss on the corner of Evan's mouth, he whispers, "It's gonna be fine...We can do as much or as little as you want."He tugs him down on the bed and they kiss tenderly, tongues and hands exploring.

They miss the door chime and startle when Ronon walks in."You guys starting without me?" he challenges, though his disarming smile takes any heat out of it.

Lorne jumps up and extends his hand as if for a handshake.Instead, Ronon tucks him under one arm and hauls David up from the bed and into his side with the other.He grins and drops his hands to explore their backsides.He leans in to claim David's mouth while pinching Lorne's ass, then switches, taking Lorne's mouth and giving David's ass a firm tweak.

"You two okay?" he asks, pulling them into a three-way Athosian greeting.They share an assessing look, and then nod.Ronon playfully sends them sprawling onto the bed.He peels off his shirt, the room’s dim light playing over his muscles, earning a, "Jesus," from Lorne, while David leans forward to run eager hands over his abs.He slides them up to Ronon’s pectorals and pinches a nipple, eliciting a dirty grin from the Satedan.

Ronon lies down in between them, kissing David while Lorne explores with hands, fingertips, and curious tongue.His boots fall away with a thud, and he makes quick work of his pants, tossing them across the room.The men look at each other over the buffet laid out before them, as Ronon's rock-hard cock leaks against his taut belly."You gonna strip, or what?" 

David and Evan can't get out of their clothes fast enough; the speed rivals the first time they were together.Evan nips at David's mouth and struggles with his belt buckle, only pausing to let David strip off his black tee-shirt.

Divested of their clothing, they clamber back onto the bed and try to devour Ronon whole.David licks his abs while Evan steals another kiss and fondles his cock.He jacks it slowly and then guides it into David's waiting mouth.The couple takes turns, one sucking Ronon off while the other shares long, deep kisses with him.Eventually, Ronon directs Evan to his balls, moaning as the gently moving orbs are licked and sucked, while David takes the sizable monster down to the base.

"Fuck," Lorne says, mesmerized by the sight of David swallowing so much dick.He starts to tease Ronon's hole with one hand, running the other up and down his inner thigh.He nuzzles Ronon's balls before pulling David off and kissing him desperately, the mingled flavors making him even harder.The pair breaks apart at Ronon’s whimper to work on his cock together, lips and fingers coaxing him toward release.

Wanting to postpone his approaching orgasm, Ronon drags them both up the bed, taking the time to plunder each man's mouth thoroughly."So.Who's gonna fuck me?" he asks in a husky, decadent voice. 

David and Lorne exchange a glance, silently working out the logistics.David had shared a fantasy during their discussions of a threesome; he wants to fuck someone else while Lorne takes him from behind.The thought of being penetrated while his dick is buried to the hilt in another guy’s ass is a huge turn-on, though he’d blushed a deep crimson to confess it.Now, with Ronon squirming beneath them, it looks like it’s about to happen.

David stands up and tugs a very agreeable Ronon to the edge of the bed.He positions him on his back, stepping between his legs and grabbing the bottle of lube they'd left ready on the bedside table to slick his fingers.He laps at Ronon’s mouth and reaches for his ass.He gently slips one finger in, stroking in and out until the ring of muscle relaxes.He pulls back and gathers Ronon's legs around his waist.Putting his cockhead against Ronon's ass, he steals a kiss as he pushes in.

It takes almost a minute for Ronon to get accustomed to the intrusion, and he announces his readiness by flexing his powerful thighs, forcing the man to bury himself in Ronon's ass.David sets a deliberate rhythm as Ronon's strong fingers explore his stomach and chest, while Evan fingers his asshole.David draws him in for a kiss, whispering that he’s stretched enough.

Still slowly rocking his hips, David lowers himself onto the Satedan’s chest as Evan penetrates him, groaning at the pleasurable burn.He moans into Ronon's mouth as the thick cock slides across his prostate over and over.He braces his hands on Ronon’s shoulders as sensation almost overwhelms him.

David takes control, thrusting into Ronon and slamming back onto Evan's cock.He slows when he hears Ronon's breath catch and feels the heels digging into his back, trying to pull him deeper.Evan is standing stock still, hands gripping his lover's hips, so David clenches down to make him gasp and shudder.David turns far enough to take Evan's mouth, then confesses breathily, "I'm not gonna last long."

David tangles the fingers of one hand with Evan’s and guides them to Ronon's cock.They jack him gently, knowing he’s close.Ronon freezes with a loud moan, decorating his abs and pecs with thick ropes of come.The waves of his orgasm squeeze David’s cock, finally becoming too much to withstand.He pulls out and fists his cock until orgasm overtakes him, his come mingling with Ronon’s.

The chain reaction hits Evan.He thrusts deeply, stroke after stoke, until he can take it no longer.Pistoning his hips and throwing his head back, he lets the pleasure engulf him and spills deep inside his partner.

The three men collapse half on the bed and half off, too sated to shift, touching and caressing while they catch their breath.Finally, Evan eases out of David and they struggle to their feet.David collects a damp washcloth while Evan manhandles a sleepy Ronon ‘til he’s in the center of the bed.They take a moment during the cleanup to check that the other is okay.They kiss, then Evan lobs the washcloth through the bathroom door, hearing it plop into the sink.He and David snuggle into Ronon's massive arms and close their eyes, releasing themselves into the moment.

 


End file.
